super campeones, en busca de un suenio
by king dead kira
Summary: es mi continuacion de road to 2002 sera un dificil reto para japon donde Oliver y sus amigos encontraran grandes rivales. lean, comenten
1. Chapter 1

super campeones, en busqueda de un suenio.  
hola este es mi primer fic de super campeones, elegi usar los nombres latinos pq los nombres en japones no los se todos y me acostumbre a los nombres latinos este fic es mi continuacion de road to 2002, espero les guste

capitulo 1 el mundial 2002

japon

todos se encontraban muy emocionados, este era el dia en que el mundial corea japon 2002 daba comienzo ahora vamos a realizar el sorteo de los grupos decia el precidente de la fifa cada capitan se hacerco y saco un numero, y el sorteo quedo haci grupo a: Japon, Brasil, escocia, rumania.  
grupo b: Argentina, Mexico, nigeria, bulgaria.  
grupo c: croacia,Alemania, italia, espa.  
grupo d: francia, olanda, camerun, costa de marfil- dijo el precidente.  
luego del sorteo oliver fue a saludar a Ribaul, Pepe y Santana aci que nos enfrentaremos tan pronto -dijo Oliver tampoco lo esperaba -dijo santana esta vez nuestro equipo ganara -dijo Ribaul te demostrare mis nuevas habilidades como capitan de los blancos- dijo pepe.  
vamos Oliver -dijo el entrenador fogartini apurando al 10 de Japon nos veremos maniana en el partido amigos -les dijo Oliver a los 3 adios -se despidieron los brasileros el equipo japones se dirigio al hotel donde el entrenador hablo

hotel de concentracion ahora dare la formacion para maniana- dijo el entrenador Venji price, Vruse Harper, Arman Callajant, Victor Clifort, Guillermo Peterson, Tom Misaki, Aoy shingo, Edi Carter, Oliver Aton, Stive Yuga y Dabid Evered- dijo el entrenador de Japon.

ahora cumpliremos nuestro suenio, ganaremos el mundial- pensaba Oliver.  
despues de un largo camino estamos aqui- pensaba Shingo.  
nadie me anotara un solo gol -pensaba Venji luego toda esa tarde, el equipo hizo reconocimiento de campo en la practica Oliver y Stive realizaron grandes combinaciones, todo el equipo estaba muy cincronisado.  
seremos campeones!- dijeron los 23 japoneces al unisono luego de terminar la practica.


	2. Chapter 2

hola de nuevo, aqui con el segundo capitulo, ahora comienza el partido.

capitulo 2 Japon contra Brasil.

ambos equipos estaban en la cancha, Japon capitaneado por Oliver y Brasil por Ribaul antes del comienzo del partido Oliver vio en la tribuna a un viejo amigo Roverto!-saludo Oliver Oliver! espero que estes listo, mis jugadores han entrenado muy duro claro- respondio el joven

comienza el partido Oliver embia el valon a Tom, Tom se dirige por la derecha Stive-Tom pasa a Giuga, aqui voy Giuga corre hacia el arco brasilero toma esto Brasil! el balon se dirige hacia el arco va a entrar -dijo Oliver pero en ese momento Santana la rechasa, cuando el valon va a llegar a Ribaul Oliver vuelve a disparar la pelota vuelve a dirigirce al arco de Brasil Pepe esta apunto de interceptarla pero aparece Aoy Shingo, la toma antes dispara y gooool! es el 1-0 para Japon.  
nosotros 2 marcaremos a Oliver dijo Ribaul mirando a santana si vamos a ganar leandro embia a Santana y este a Ribaul cuando Oliver lo va a interceptar Santana- aqui voy Santana pasa a todos incluyendo a Stive quien lo intenta marcar pero es derrivado y facilmente a Tom toma esto Venji Price el disparo se dirige al arco Oliver la rechasa pero antes de que el valon llegue a campo japones Rivaul usa el tiro con efecto y

gooool!  
japon 1 Brasil 1.  
saca Venji oliver- oliver se dirige por la izquierda Aoy Aoi captura el valon, se dirige a la porteria bracilera dispara y Leandro despeja Santana- Santana se hacerca a la porteria y con su giro evade a todos menos a oliver te espero Santana Santana pasa a Ribaul que- Ribaul totalmente solo dispara Venji intenta capturarla pero

gooool! Brasil 2 japon 1.

luego sono el cilvato de final del primer tiempo. 


	3. Chapter 3

capitulo 3 el nuevo tiro de Andi

el primer tiempo acavaba de terminar con la victoria de Brasil 2-1 y en el vestuario de japon habia gran preocupacion Brasil es muy fuerte -le dijo Oliver a Stive si, no puedo creer que fui derrivado tan facilmente realizareun cambio-dijo el entrenador Andi tu entraras por Clifor-dijo fogartiny mirando al joven de cristal si entrenador tambien hare cambios tacticos Arman pasa al ataque, solo jugaremos con 3 defensas si entrenador- dijo Arman mientras que en el vestuario de Brasil vamos ganando, sigan aci y estos primeros 3 puntos al igual que el torneo seran nuestros -dijo Roverto si entrenador, antes que todos salieran un jugador de los suplentes pregunto aun no sera mi turno entrenador no, aun debes descanzar, se que quieres jugar con oliver pero estas lastimado y solo puedes jugar 20 minutos

comienza el segundo tiempo Santana pasa a Ribaul este se dirige a porteria pero no te dejare pasar - Andi roba el balon aqui voy- corre toda la cancha y logra esquivar a todos dispara pero Pepe la rechaza aqui voy otra vez, pero esta vez es Jorjinio quien la rechaza, Oliver roba el valon y le pasa a Andi- este es mi nuevo tiro-

disparo tornado y el valon se impulsa con gran fuerza a porteria lo parare -el portero se lanza pero es inhutil

gooool! Japon 2 Brasil 2 Andi se a vuelto muy bueno -pensaba Oliver.  
Me entrene muy duro para este mundial, no nos ganaran facilmente- pensaba Andi. 


	4. Chapter 4

capitulo 4 el regreso de un viejo rival

venji embia el valon hacia Oliver Tom- Shingo- anotare de nuevo- decia shingo mientras corria hacia el arco contrario no lo permitiremos, 4 jugadores marcaron a Shingo al mismo tiempo logrando uno de ellos golpearlo el arvitro marco tiro libre para Japon Oliver eleva el valon, toma Stive mi mejor tiro, el tiro de Dragon!  
la pelota va con gran velocidad al arco

goool! japon 3 -2 Brasil.  
el partido continuo habian pasado los 25 minutos cuando es hora de que entres- dijo Roverto al joven suplente quien en el entre tiempo le pidio entrar

Oliver Aton tu eres -dijo Oliver un poco sorprendido Natureza!

haci es

flashback

3 meces antes Espa? es la final de la copa del rey el jugador Natureza se dirige hacia el arco con el valon te detendre-dijo Gonsales luego ambos jugadores chocan

Gonsales no sufrio grandes danios pero natureza si el 10 de real madrid se retira del campo por lecion si es una ruptura de ligamentos cruzados-dijo el doctor del club no... puede... ser al dia siguiente no podras jugar en este mundial -le dijo Roverto a su compatriota no hay forma de restablecerme antes-pregunto Natureza

hay un procedimiento muy arriesgado que podria matarme no... importa... realmente quiero jugar el mundial -dijo Natureza aunque muera en el intento vere que se realice -dijo roverto

momento actual y en que concistia este tratamiento -pregunto Oliver existe una medicina que aumenta la recuperacion de los huesos, pero al forxar la recuperacion del metavolismo humano tan rapido se pueden desintegrar fue muy arriesgado -pensaba Oliver creo que huviera hecho lo mismo

el partido continua Natureza- Santana pasaba el valon a su recien ingresado compa?ro aqui voy! tiro con efecto!  
y desde mitad de campo el valon se dirigio velozmente al arco contrario

Venji la logra capturar pero no puede ser el valon gira y da en un palo Natureza captura de nuevo el balon dispara y

goool!

japon 3- Brasil 3.  
los minutos seguian pasando y ninguno de los dos lograba volver a anotar hasta que en el minuto 45 Rivaul logra tener un disparo y

Venji Price captura el balon! luego sono el silvato de final del partido Japon 3 Brasil 3. 


End file.
